life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Karen's Computer
Karen's Computer is located inside Karen Reynolds' caravan at her Arizonan community, Away. It can be used by Sean Diaz in Episode 5 of Life is Strange 2. Episode Five - "Wolves" Upon returning to Away, Sean can enter Karen's caravan and find her laptop sitting on the counter, and he is able to open it and access his and Karen's tabs. The next day, Sean can find the laptop sitting on Karen's bed and use it again to access the same tabs. Karen's Tabs Pirate Seeds PIRATE SEEDS Native seed savers in the Southwest Aridlands' special offers: AMARANTH (New Mexico) BEANS (Jack Bean) SQUASH (Apache Giant) CORN (Maricopa, Tarahumara Tuxpeño) See also: Hand pollinating your crops Harvesting Storing seeds Webmail Webmail | ⨁ New | Karen Fri. 06/30/2017 10:16 a. klein@desertlife.dlw Hi Karen, Thanks for your last advice column. We got quite a response and a lot of hits. I know you don't want a social media footprint, but you could generate a lot of clicks with your insights. Looking forward to your next piece! Please make sure you send your invoice for May and June. Best, Ariane Klein Managing Editor Desert Life Weekly Sean's Tabs A Tribe Called West "You Can Go Home Again" by Brody Holloway May 01 2017 Salt Lake City, UT The last time I saw my mother before this year, I was telling her to leave me the fuck alone. That I was done with the whole bullshit family. My real fam were the strangers I met on the road, who became my friends -- not my family, who became strangers. I adopted all the online connections I made around the world and all those wandering souls that I would encounter on my journeys ahead. You would be reading about them right now, except... The next time I saw my mother, she was in hospice care at our Utah home, her body light and frail as a web, holding my hand and telling me that she was sorry about everything that kept us apart for most of my adult life. My mom was dying of cancer and SHE was sorry. So I cried. She cried. My brother cried. We all cried. And all the years of family bullshit blew away to dust. Like that (finger snap sound). I just wasn't mad anymore. I didn't know it would be so easy. Or so hard. It didn't mean the past didn't happen, or that I wasn't responsible in my own way. My brother used to tell me I was a "fake liberal", because while I was out trying to save the world, he had to take care of mom and the family estate. Maybe he was right. But I told him that he also had the money to take care of them. God damn, if I was in charge of the finances, I would have given away the family estate and we'd be broke, living in a co-op. My brother knows this. Families are just fucking weird. Society tells us to love your parents and siblings simply out of blood and chance -- but what if you hate each other? What if you're only linked by random DNA? What if -- Whatever. It doesn't matter. I've seen the best and worst of people everywhere I roll... you tend to have those extremes at 3 a.m. at an empty gas station or on some desolate freeway. Yes, I've seen strong families bond in hard times. I know there are big siblings out there who will always care for their little siblings and vice versa. They helped me to understand our fragile filial eco-system. In her last hours, my brother and I held my mom's thin fingers as she passed on to a place, I hope, is better than the one she came from. After she was gone, I found a stash of some old school essays and stories, the only thing I was good at in school. I never knew she kept this stuff or that she cared. Even if we never understood each other, she must have been a little proud that I went my own way and tried to be a force for good. Mothers know how to make you cry like a little bitch. The first time tears had burned my eyes in a long time. It felt good. ⬤ ⬤ ⬤ So now, I've come back to a home I once vowed to never return. I don't feel so alienated this time, even if I still am. Like I say too often, there's a difference between being alone and lonely.. Now I have an estate to deal with and more responsibility than I actually want. But I have to see this as karma, or destiny, or the dharma of the privileged. Don't panic, but I may be taking a break from my life on wheels, just to see who or what I can help, now I have more resources to spread around. I'm sure, my brother will approve (insert sarcasm) -- if we're still talking after all this memorial bonding. Okay, it's not a happy ending, but maybe it's a hopeful one. And speaking of hope, given the sad state of this sad nation, I've been thinking it's time to move outside my comfort zone. Send dispatches from places and people I'm not so familiar with... places I can explore to tell new stories from... like Canada... or Mexico... or... The road never ends. ⬤ Lyla's Facebook Page Sean only called in "Roads"= Sean only called in "Roads" Lyla Park (@lyl.prk) Lyla Park Lyla Park uploaded a new picture Lyla Park uploaded a new picture (10 people like this) My birthday baby bro, Daniel Diaz. Missing, NOT Forgotten. I'll make a wish for you. |-|Sean called in "Roads" and "Rules"= Sean called in "Roads" and "Rules" Lyla Park (@lyl.prk) Lyla Park Lyla Park uploaded a new picture Lyla Park uploaded a new picture (Jenn, Adam, and Ellery like this) Thinking of Sean. Be seeing u again brother. Then we RAGE. |-|Sean didn't call in "Roads"= Sean didn't call in "Roads" Lyla Park (@lyl.prk) Lyla Park Lyla Park (43 like this) I hope nobody is mad I've been out of touch. Brain needed a time-out. Yes, it can happen to me too. People are such pussies about mental health. Just talk and take care of each other, ffs! Lyla Park Thanks for the flowers. I cried. Assholes. LYLA IS BACK > Adam Barnes hold up im swinging by >> Lyla Park Waiting for you. >> Ellery Winchell Uh, HELLO fam??? >> Adam Barnes I got u. Be ready! Gallery Sean's Tabs LiS2 Away - Karen's Laptop - Lyla's Facebook 01.png|Lyla's Facebook tab if Sean called her in "Roads" but not "Rules". LiS2 Away - Karen's Laptop - Lyla's Facebook 02.png|Lyla's Facebook tab if he called her in both "Roads" and "Rules". LiS2 Away - Karen's Laptop - Lyla's Facebook 03.png|Lyla's Facebook tab if he never called her. Karen's Computer - A Tribe Called West by Brody Holloway - You Can Go Home Again 01.png|Brody's blog tab. (1) Karen's Computer - A Tribe Called West by Brody Holloway - You Can Go Home Again 02.png|Brody's blog tab. (2) Karen's Tabs Karen's Computer - Pirate Seeds.png|The Pirate Seeds tab. Karen's Computer - Karen's Email.png|Karen's email tab. Category:Computers Category:Objects Category:Objects (Season 2)